castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord of Darkness
Lord of Darkness can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Darkness , which comes from gifts, and are at least level 340. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. ='Basic information'= Lord of Darkness has 850 Million health. Use this text string to post damage needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 6.5M, 2 Epic 9.8M, Legendary 14.5M *Take these thresholds with care, there is not data enough in the spreadsheet to provide accurate numbers. Participants: up to 165 people total, with the following distribution: *70 people levels 150+ *35 people levels 100-149 *30 people levels 50-99 *30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Lord of Darkness has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Head (340,000,000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Lord of Darkness. * Nether Void (340,000,000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Lord of Darkness. * Left Arm (85,000,000 health) - Dispatch to enable Water Weakness on Head. Reduces damage to Head by a maximum of 25% while alive. * Right Arm (85,000,000 health) - Dispatch to enable Earth Weakness on the Nether Void. Reduces damage to Nether Void by a maximum of 25% while alive. Additionally, Lord of Darkness will occasionally spawn minions: * Phantom Shade (1,300,000 health) - Phantom Shades are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Lord of Darkness' Head and have less than 15 Fire Resistance, or Left Arm and have less than 15 Water Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Shade, and the player is marked with the symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to the Head and Left Arm by a maximum of 20% with full life. :When the Phantom Shade is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Fire Protection. * Nether Shade (1,300,000) - Nether Shades are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Lord of Darkness' Nether Void and have less than 15 Wind Resistance, or his Right Arm and have less than 15 Earth Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Shade, and the player is marked with the symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to the Nether Void and Right Arm by a maximum of 20% with full life. :When the Nether Shade is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Wind Protection. *'NOTE:' Each player can have at most one shade at a time. An existing shade prevents the summoning of another one of the same type, but it can be replaced by a shade of different type if you change target and do not have the right elemental Resistance. Piercing/Resistance * Head - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%). When Left Arm is defeated, it has 0 Fire Resistance and -10 Water Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%) * Nether Void - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Wind Resistance (Max block 5%). When Right Arm is defeated, it has 0 Wind Resistances and -10 Earth Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%) * Left Arm - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Water Resistance (Max block 5%) * Right Arm - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%) 'Divine Armor' All parts of the Lord of Darkness have Divine Armor. This armor requires 550 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30%? with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.05454%? for each point of Divine Power you have. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] It is believed that if you kill Head or Nether Void dead before launching a weapon, part of the damage is 'wasted' on the dead part. 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Lord of Darkness' 108 Attack Essence 'Rewards after slaying Lord of Darkness' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 6,420,000 (starts at 5,220,000), 2 - 9,800,000 (starts at 8,860,000) *' ': 1 - 14,450,000 (starts at 8,860,000) *Take these thresholds with care, there is not data enough in the spreadsheet to provide accurate numbers. Alchemy * (Armor: 40 Attack, 50 Defense). Needs: ** x20 ** x12 ** x11 * Needs: ** x16 * Needs: ** x16 * Needs: ** x6 * Needs: ** x6 * Needs: ** x6 * Needs: ** x6 * Needs: ** x9 * Needs: ** x9 * (Glove: 38 Attack, 35 Defense, 3 Slots, 75 Physical Pierce). Needs: ** x1 (from Rats) ** x8 ** x8 (from Svarog) ** x8 (from Lothorewyn) ** x8 (from Alperon) ** x8 (from Aspect of Death) **Must own (not consumed): , , * (Armor: 65 Attack, 60 Defense, 3 Slots, 75 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x1 (from Rats) ** x10 ** x10 (from Svarog) ** x10 (from Lothorewyn) ** x10 (from Alperon) ** x10 (from Aspect of Death) **Must own (not consumed): , , , * (Armor: 60 Attack, 70 Defense, 1 Slots, 80 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x2 (from Casssandra) ** x10 ** x10 (from Svarog) ** x10 (from Lothorewyn) ** x10 (from Alperon) ** x10 (from Aspect of Death) **Must own (not consumed): x1, x1 Item Archives * Relic item archive: ** x2: +25 Attack each ** x2: +25 Attack each ** x2: +25 Attack each ** x3, x3: +50 Attack (Set 3) * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Attack each ** x5: +7 Defense each ** x5: +7 Attack each [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 21,300,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Darkness 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Darkness 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points Notes * Introduced: December 20, 2012 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters